Tumble
by Luvnerd33
Summary: The romantic story about the child of Jack and Jill. Small backstory of Jack and Jill.


"Jack and Jill went up a hill to fetch a pale of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after." Though this is true there are a few things this short story left out of the rhyme. But I know what really happened, and several years later I plan to tell the truth of what happened that day. I was only fifteen at the time and an apprentice to a maid who worked at the royal palace. That maid was Jill Elizabeth Darlan, a sweet and gentle woman who loved nothing more than the prince. Jack Thebus Trenton was the prince and first in line to the thrown. There love was a secret but eventually they were found out. Jack's mother didn't quite like Jill, but his father said it was hard to find true love (I was in a pot during the discussion). So Jack and Jill wed and lived happily ever after, or so they thought. Jill had a secret admirer always lurking in the shadows, (Though Jill never noticed because she was so ignorant). Luke was the guy's name. I only knew him because Jill talked to him often enough for me to remember his face (He was the gardener). It was a normal day. Not a cloud in the sky and the sun shown brightly into my face. It was a good day to go out. Well I saw Jill and Jack holding each other's hands with Ms. Jill holding a pale in her left hand. Little did the two lovers know, they were being followed. I snuck a little closer to get a better look and saw two figures in the background. It was none other than Luke and his annoying little sister, Dana (The palace was a disaster when she visited). Luke came up behind Jack and pushed him full force into the rocky ground below. At the same time that wretched Dana pushed Ms. Jill. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Dana smooch her brother. Luke pushed his sister away and yelled for his love but it was hopeless (Well unless I wasn't there). Luckily I was able to patch up the wounds of my teacher, but the prince suffered deeply and was put into a coma, unable to re-awaken.

Not long after the incident Ms. Jill announced that she was pregnant (I done nearly fainted!). The kingdom was ecstatic to hear that an heir to the thrown would be produced. Ms. Jill was getting sick though. Her health has deteriorated ever since the prince was in his coma. On her deathbed she asked for three things. One was to be buried with her husband (Mr. Jack's health was also failing because we can't feed him much). The second was to deliver the baby safely and make sure it will live until it gets old and grey. The last thing Ms. Jill asked for was for me to name and raise her child.

Ms. Jill lasted the nine months and five days for that baby to be born and with her last breaths she took the baby in her arms and didn't let her go.

"A beautiful baby girl. Please become stronger than any obstacle, and climb up any hill you may tumble down. But most importantly don't trust anyone unless their trust worthy." I cried for days.

I named her Elizabeth Jillian Darlan, Lizzy for short. She was a smart and bright child. Braver than any soldiers, and prettier than any princess I had ever seen before. A stubborn little thing. Didn't care much for carrots or boys. Strong just like her mother. I raised her right, her mom would be proud. I was thirty-one when Lizzy turned sixteen. She had taken up martial arts classes and liked challenging bigger foes than she was ready for. Even though she was strong she was also delicate, much more delicate than she makes herself out to be. She needed someone, anyone to take her mind off things and I wasn't nearly good enough.

While looking through my window, I spotted her looking at the prisoners from the dungeon. There was a boy sporting a dark grey-T and some ripped pants. He was fighting with an inmate of his. It seemed rather trivial, but Tumble found him quite interesting. I could see why. He had all the right qualities, but then I noticed something. She wasn't looking at the boy but his skills. She climbed out of the tree and practiced the new moves she had just discovered. Her eyes were full of excitement and wonder. Strange as it was I let her have fun.

_Tumble_

Finally some new material, I thought. Now all I need is a suitable partner. I think back to the boy who started the fight in the first place. He wasn't very big, but I guess he will have to do for now.

I saw Marline in the window looking down at me, but she soon returned to her previous activity. I took the chance and climbed over the fence to the dungeon next to the castle. There was a pile of clothes lying on the ground that seemed to be those of the prisoners. I slipped on a long pair of pants and very large T-shirt. I couldn't pass off as a prisoner with my hair as it was, so I released it from the hair holder and ruffled my short hair. I hid behind some bushes and tried to find the boy again. When I got up I tripped and fell on something hard.

"Ouch. Watch where you're going you idiot." I looked down and saw the boy glaring at me through dark thick glasses.

"Only and idiot would lay down where people walk." I replied. He lifted his glasses and looked at me with beautifully strange grey eyes. I heard footsteps then quickly covered his mouth. Two guards walked in front of the bushes, so close we could hardly breath.

"I thought I saw one sleeping over here," one said.

"Well find him", said the other, "We need to bring them back to their cells. Before the boy got up I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back so my mouth was near his ear.

"Meet me here tomorrow around the same time. I have a proposition for you."

And with that, we took our separate ways. I grabbed hold of the tree that reaches over the fence and discretely climbed over. "It will begin tomorrow… " I breathed and observed the leaves falling from the old cherry tree.


End file.
